


Yours.

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Submissive Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Good, Vitya. You’ve prepared yourself for me perfectly.”“Thank you, Sir,” Victor says, hips rocking, making Yuuri’s thumb fuck into him. “Have I been good enough for your cock?”“Yes,” Yuuri agrees, pulling his thumb out and lining himself up. “Are you ready? Do the cuffs feel okay?”“Mmh-, Yes they do,” Victor agrees, moaning at the press of the head of Yuuri’s cock against his entrance. “I’ll let you know if they start hurting.”“Good boy,” Yuuri praises again, pushing in on one smooth motion.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	Yours.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnOfTomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTomorrow/gifts).



> MERRY VICMAS [MECHA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTomorrow/pseuds/DawnOfTomorrow). I hope you enjoy this fic. I think I got most of your prompts down into it, and it was a blast to write. I hope you have a lovely and relaxing holiday season <3\. 
> 
> This also serves as my 23rd piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'barebacking' and to be fair most smut i write is barebacking, so it wasn't too much of a challange. I'm very happy to indulge in some more sub/dom smuttiness though, so I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> A big thank you to the lovely [ YukisGlasses ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukisGlasses) for helping me beta <3.

Yuuri shifts his weight on the mattress, knees on either side of Victor’s torso. The fabric of his black slacks brushes against Victor’s bare skin, skin Yuuri can’t wait to touch. He reaches out to the side, grabbing the pieces of jewelry resting on the nightstand. They feel heavy in Yuuri’s hand, and he smiles as he shifts his weight back and looks down. Victor’s cheeks are flushed pink, lower lip worrying between his teeth as he keeps his eyes trained on Yuuri. It sends butterflies fluttering in Yuuri’s stomach, having Victor’s attention like this. It’s extremely addicting. Yuuri’s not sure he could do without it now that he knows how good it feels. 

“Hands up.”

Victor obeys immediately, moving his hands from where they’ve been resting on Yuuri’s thighs to above his head, snaking across his body seductively as his sliver lashes flutter. He’s gorgeous. Yuuri’s so grateful for being given his love and submission. The gold cuffs adorned with pink stones fit perfectly around Victor’s wrists and they match Victor’s choker perfectly. Yuuri hooks the gold chain in the left cuff first before, he loops it around the headboard and fastens in the right one, securing Victor’s hands. 

“How does that feel?” Yuuri asks as he checks the cuffs again. Victor hums happily, and Yuuri has to hold back a smirk. “Would you please try them? 

“Of course, Sir,” Victor answers, trying to pull his hands down. He only comes a few centimeters before the chain stops him. Victor tugs twice, smile spreading on his lips. “It looks like I’m under your control.” 

A shiver runs down Yuuri’s spine and he smiles, shuffling back until his knees frame Victor’s hips where he can lean down to claim his lips. The chain clatters, as if Victor’s trying to put his hands on Yuuri. Victor lets out a small frustrated sound, which makes Yuuri smile into the kiss, cuping Victor’s cheeks as he deepens it. Victor tastes faintly of the tea they drank just before this, and his lips are smooth as silk. Yuuri loves licking into him, pushing Victor into the mattress and reveling in the warmth of his mouth. Victor moans, and the sound fuels Yuuri’s arousal, making it heat his entire body. He pushes himself up, Victor trying to chase his lips. His blush has spread all the way down his chest and Yuuri kisses his neck, chasing it down. 

“Sir,” Victor breathes, and Yuuri hums, flatting his tongue and licking over a nipple. Victor gasps, back arching into the touch. Yuuri presses him into the bed, licking over it once again. 

“Patience, Vitya,” Yuuri says, knowing Victor has such a hard time not servicing, to just let Yuuri give. “Let me take care of you.”

“Yes sir,” Victor whispers, moaning loudly as Yuuri sucks the nipple into his mouth while still holding Victor down. “Oh, oh Yuuri.” Victor moans. Yuuri loves this. Loves making Victor gasp, writhe, and moan. He can feel Victor’s cock press between their naked stomachs, hard and leaking. Yuuri’s hard too, cock straining against the fabric of the slacks. 

He takes his time, making sure the nipple is hard and sensitive before he moves over to give the other one the same treatment. When he pulls off, Victor’s eyes are dazed. 

“Thank you, sir,” he breathes and Yuuri smiles. His love is so sweet. 

“That was just the beginning Vitya,” Yuuri admits, leaning up against to press his lips against Victor’s. “I plan to ruin you tonight.” 

“Please, Sir,” Victor begs against his lips, chain rattling again. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri praises, pulling away from Victor’s lips. He reaches for the next item on the nightstand and uncaps it, before seating himself comfortably over Victor’s hips again. 

“I’m gonna make sure everyone knows how much you are  _ mine,  _ Vitya. So that no one ever doubts why you can never look away from me,” Yuuri says, rolling the lipstick up from it’s tube. It’s deep pink. It’s nothing Yuuri would wear, the color not really fitting for him, but it looks absolutely stunning on Victor. It fits the cuffs and collar as well. This night isn’t about Yuuri. It’s about making Victor feel good, so he should be as pretty as possible.    
“Yes,” Victor moans, and Yuuri absolutely loves Victor’s possessive kink. “Make me yours in every way.” 

“Oh, I plan to,” Yuuri promises. He places one hand on Victor's stomach, right next to his aching and flushed cock, the other angling the lipstick right. It moves smoothly across Victor’s skin, and Yuuri can’t stop his smirk as he writes. He takes his time, making sure the letters look perfect, before he moves up to paint Victor’s lips as well. He puts the lipstick back, grabbing his phone. “Can I take a photo of you love? I want to remember how much mine you are.” 

“Yes, please,” Victor answers, angling his body seductively again. “I want to see.” 

“You’re so good,” Yuuri says, pressing a kiss to his cheek so as not to ruin his hard work. He stands up on the bed, still boxing Victor’s hips with his feet, opening the camera. From this distance he can capture the chain disappearing out of frame, the cuff clad wrists and the silver halo of Victor’s hair spilling on the pillow. It captures Victor’s flushed cheeks, aroused gaze and the collar on his neck. Most importantly, it shows the pink text  _ 'property of Katsuki Yuuri, do not touch’ _ across his chest, as well as his hard cock resting against his hip. He’s so hot Yuuri feels his own erection twitch, longing to press inside that tight body of Victor’s and make them both writhe. 

“You look beautiful Vitya,” Yuuri praises. “So pretty for me, aren’t you?”    
“Yes, Yuuri. Just for you,” Victor promises. He’s perfect. Yuuri’s so lucky. He takes three photos, immediately saving them to his hidden folder. He unbuttons his pants slowly, reveling in the feeling of Victor’s gaze on him. Yuuri makes a show of it, slowly pushing them down his thighs, along with his underwear. He grips himself at the base, head falling back as he slowly strokes upwards. It feels heavenly, and a moan pushes itself from his throat. 

“Yuuri,” Victor calls, and Yuuri looks down at him, continuing to stoke himself. “Yuuri, I’ve been so good.” 

“You have,” Yuuri agrees. “What do you want Vitya? Do you want me to come all over you? Paint you with my come?” 

Victor whines, and Yuuri continues to stroke agonisingly slowly, teasing both himself and Victor. “Sir, can I please have your cock?” Victor asks, fluttering his lovely silver lashes. How is Yuuri supposed to deny him anything?

“Since you asked so nicely,” Yuuri agrees, kicking his clothes off completely before he carefully sits down again, placing the phone back on the nightstand. He brings the lube with him as he sits back, laying it next to Victor as he leans forward to start sucking marks into the pale skin of his neck. 

“Did you prepare yourself before I came in here like I asked?” Yuuri asks, loving the way Victor shivers under his touch. Victor nods, hips rolling up into Yuuri’s groin. It creates friction from where Yuuri’s cock is resting between them, and it takes a lot of will power to push Victor’s hips down into the bed to steady him. “Vitya.” Yuuri says in warning, tone level. Victor stills and takes a deep breath, relaxing again. 

“Yes,” Victor whines, clearly frustrated and flustered. “I stretched myself so good to make sure I’m ready for your thick cock.”

“Mmh,” Yuuri moans, unable to hold back as he loses the fight with himself, rolling his hips into Victor’s goin. “So good for me. You want me to fuck you?” 

“So bad,” Victor breathes. “Please, Sir. I need it so much.” 

“Of course baby,” Yuuri promises, pushing up to kiss Victor wetly, licking into his mouth before he pushes back. He grabs the lube again and slicks himself up, seating himself between Victor’s spread legs. He spread Victor’s cheeks, watching the tight muscle he longs to push into clench. Yuuri pushes his lubed up thumb against it, feeling Victor relax instantly. “Good, Vitya. You’ve prepared yourself for me perfectly.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” Victor says, hips rocking, making Yuuri’s thumb fuck into him. “Have I been good enough for your cock?” 

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees, pulling his thumb out and lining himself up. “Are you ready? Do the cuffs feel okay?” 

“Mmh-, Yes they do,” Victor agrees, moaning at the press of the head of Yuuri’s cock against his entrance. “I’ll let you know if they start hurting.”   
“Good boy,” Yuuri praises again, pushing in on one smooth motion. “Mmh- Oh fuck.” 

“Yeessss,” Victor moans with his head thrown back against the pillow as Yuuri fills him. He’s so tight despite the preparation, and Yuuri has to hold back to not imediatly fuck into him. He stops when he bottoms out, and with strained breath he lets Victor adjust to his girth. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri so full,” Victor blabbers, eyes dazed and cheeks flushed. “Oh, I love your cock so much.” 

“So good for me Vitya,” Yuuri says, pulling out slightly before snapping his hips in, punching a loud moan from Victor’s lips. “So good, and all mine.” 

“Ah, ah, aaah,” Victor moans, and Yuuri joins him, hips working faster and faster. His cock splits Victor open and they’re both panting and moaning as the wet slap of Yuuri fucking Victor into the matress fills the room. He’s so sexy, arms over his head, silver hair bouncing, and covered in proof that he’s all Yuuri’s. The lipstick’s gotten smudged, but Yuuri doesn’t care. All he wants is to make Victor feel good, to make him feel completely lost in pleasure. It seems like he’s doing a good job. Yuuri’s name, Sir, and a string of moans is all that’s falling from Victor’s lips. 

“Sir, Sir, so good. Fuck, you- oh, so good,” Victor moans. Yuuri feels sweat bead down his forehead, and he rises on one hand so he can grip Victor’s cock, tugging in time with his thrusts. Victor arches of the bed, his moans becoming highpitched. Yuuri straightens, pulling Victor's legs to rest on his shoulders. This lets him set a more brutal pace against Victor’s prostate, a position Yuuri knows Victor loves. 

“Aaah- ha- haaang,” Victor sobs, the chain clattering with each of Yuuri’s thrusts. Yuuri loves this version of him, completely lost in pleasure. Yuuri’s touch is the only thing that holds him together. 

“Come- mmh, Come for me Vitya,” Yuuri says, biting at Victor’s foot that’s resting on his shoulder. Victor all but screams as he follows Yuuri’s order, painting his own stomach with come. He clenches down hard, and Yuuri can’t hold back then, spilling inside Victor as he continues to fuck through his orgasm. Not until he’s stopped coming, cock slowly softening, does he slow his hips, slumping down to kiss at every patch of Victor’s skin he can reach. His heart is racing, from exhaustion and love. 

“So lovely,” he praises as he reaches up to unclasp Victor’s wrists while trying to move as little as possible. “So lovely, and beautiful, and the best sub.” Yuuri brings each of the wrists to his lips, kissing over the small red marks that’s formed. He looks from the angry skin to Victor’s face, brushing away his fringe. “You okay? Does this hurt?”

“No,” Victor says, a dopey smile spreading on his lips. “I’m perfect. That was so hot and felt so good. Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri says, kissing Victor’s wrists again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Yuuri. So much.” 

“Bath?” Yuuri asks, rising carefully. Victor nods eagerly, and Yuuri lets his soft cock slip out, pulling Victor into his arms so he can carry him into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
